24fandomcom-20200223-history
Los Angeles
Los Angeles was a large and populous American city, located in southern California on the shore of the Pacific Ocean. It is also the seat and largest city of Los Angeles County. Often known by its initials, L.A., Los Angeles is a global center of politics, international commerce, culture, media, science, technology, and education, rivaled in the United States only by New York City. History Los Angeles proved to be a prime target for terrorism many times, and though most of these incidents were not revealed to the public, several terrorist incidents were successful and caused much damage and panic in the city. The Los Angeles branch of the Counter Terrorist Unit was the most active government agency in the nation in stopping these threats. Day 1 While visiting Los Angeles to campaign for the democratic nomination during the Presidential Primaries, two assassination attempts were made on Senator David Palmer. Both attempts were thwarted by Jack Bauer and the Los Angeles CTU. Day 2 A nuclear weapon was almost detonated in Los Angeles during Day Two. The bomb was disposed of in the Mojave Desert not far from the city. If the bomb had exploded in Los Angeles, the devastation would have been incomprehensible, not only monetarily, but also politically. Lives lost would have been in the millions. Day 3 The events of Day 3 involved several vials of a deadly virus being released in the city. The remaining vials were found, however hundreds of people were killed when the virus was released in the Chandler Plaza Hotel and during the subsequent outbreak caused by a man who left the hotel. Day 4 The events of Day 4 were some of the worst in US history with the derailing of a train, the kidnapping of the Secretary of Defense inside the city, the meltdown of a nuclear power plant, the detonation of an EMP device in the city and the destruction of Air Force One. Day 5 The events of Day 5 have included the assassination of former President David Palmer, the hostage takeover of Ontario Airport, the theft of Sentox nerve gas and its subsequent release in a shopping mall, the threatened release in an area hospital, the successful release of the gas in CTU headquarters, resulting in the deaths of 40% of CTU personnel, the detonation of many of the remaining canisters in a gas plant, and the final canister of gas being released aboard the Russian submarine Natalia. Day 6 During Day 6, a suicide bomber destroyed a bus in downtown LA, killing himself and as many as 23 others. Another suicide bomber attempted to detonate a bomb in a vest on a subway, only to be stopped and shoved out of the train by Jack Bauer, when the vest exploded, killing only the bomber. More tragically, a nuclear detonation occured outside of LA in Valencia at approximately 9:58am PST, killing at least 12,000 people within minutes. After Day 6 Kim Bauer was in L.A. until she flew out to Washington, DC for her father's Senate hearing. Day 7 Kim's husband Stephen and their daughter Teri were at their home in Los Angeles when Kim called Stephen to tell him that she was coming back to Los Angeles. Geography map]] Los Angeles was divided into many districts and neighborhoods, and borders many independent cities in Los Angeles County, most of which are popularly grouped with the city itself. Much of the city lay within a large basin extending from the Pacific to the San Gabriel Mountains. In the northwest lies the San Fernando Valley, which contained almost half of the city's landmass, as well as a number of its suburbs. Los Angeles was built over a series of fault lines, making it geologically unstable and prone to earthquakes. Many of these fault lines were the sites of tectonic focal points. The city's climate was typically temperate year-round, with occasional rainstorms. Regions and districts ]] Downtown Los Angeles :Main article: Downtown Los Angeles Downtown Los Angeles - bounded by the 101 Freeway to the north, the 10 Freeway to the south, and the 110 Freeway to the west - was the city's central business district, located close to the geographic center of its metropolitan area, and home to the skyscrapers that gave the city its distinctive skyline. Many multinational corporations and defense contractors had offices in Downtown or the nearby Financial District. The area also featured expensive high-rise apartment buildings and unique cultural and economic venues, such as Chinatown and the Staples Center. Los Angeles Union Station, the city's public transportation hub, was based in the Downtown area. East Los Angeles :Main article: East Los Angeles East Los Angeles was an area encompassing a number of districts and neighborhoods east of Downtown. Hollywood :Main article: Hollywood Hollywood is a hilly district west of Downtown, famous for its long and storied history in the motion picture industry. Griffith Park is a municipal park located in Hollywood, within view of the famous Hollywood sign on the nearby mountains. The area also includes the districts of Los Feliz and Koreatown. South Central Los Angeles :''Main article: South Central Los Angeles :See also: Compton, Inglewood, Willow Brook South Central Los Angeles includes most of the city south of the 10 Freeway. The region was infamous as a hub of gang operations and warfare, from such groups as the Crips, Bloods, and the Salvadoran import MS-13. Independent cities often associated with South Central include Compton, Inglewood, and Willow Brook. San Fernando Valley :Main article: San Fernando Valley :See also: Agoura Hills, Burbank, Calabasas, Glendale, San Fernando The San Fernando Valley northwest of Downtown, sometimes referred to in common speech as the Valley, is the largest region of Los Angeles. It is primarily composed of suburban districts such as Granada Hills and Woodland Hills, along with business centers like the city of Burbank. Districts of Los Angeles located in the Valley include: *Canoga Park *Chatsworth *Granada Hills *North Hollywood *Panorama City *Studio City *Toluca Lake *Van Nuys *Woodland Hills West Los Angeles :See also: Beverly Hills, Culver City, Malibu, Santa Monica West Los Angeles was home to affluent residential neighborhoods, as well as upscale shopping and business districts such as Venice. It was also the location of the original office of the city's Counter Terrorist Unit branch. Wilshire :''Main article: Wilshire (region) Wilshire, situated west of Downtown and north of the 10 Freeway, is a collection of working class to wealthy neighborhoods grouped around Wilshire Boulevard. Notable locations by type |- | valign="top" width="50%" | Government and law enforcement * Chinese consulate * Counter Terrorist Unit ** CTU Los Angeles ** District Command ** Division Command * Department of Homeland Security * Los Angeles Police Department ** Van Nuys Precinct * Russian consulate | valign="top" width="50%" | Economy and industry |- | valign="top" width="50%" | Education *Grant Street Elementary School *University of California, Los Angeles *University of Southern California | valign="top" width="50%" | Medical facilities * Lindauer Memorial Hospital * National Health Services * St. Mark's Hospital, North Hollywood * St. Thomas Hospital * St. Virgil's Hospital * Tyler Memorial Hospital |- | valign="top" width="50%" | Residential * 12384 Balboa Avenue, Woodland Hills * 12 Blue Tree Drive, Hancock Park * 4332 Florence Avenue, Los Feliz * 1804 Glade, Echo Park * 9421 Glascoe * 21408 Kipling, North Hollywood * 9407 Hindry Place * The Mercerwood, Panorama City * 22 North Figueroa * 8025 Orion, Koreatown * 34012 Wilshire Boulevard | valign="top" width="50%" | Transportation * Interstate 5 * Interstate 405 * Los Angeles International Airport * Los Angeles Subway ** Los Angeles Union Station ** Vermont Street Station * Mulholland Drive * Norton Airfield * Port of Los Angeles * Sunset Boulevard * Van Nuys Airfield * Vermont |} Background information and notes * Every episode of the first six seasons of ''24 were filmed and set at least in part in Los Angeles. * Although Season 7 was set in Washington, D.C., and Season 8 in New York, the majority of filming actually occurred in Los Angeles. See also * Terrorist attacks on 24 Category:Locations